


A sweet nutty flavor

by Dokebhi



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling, Kinks, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, NSFW Prompts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough blow job, Sex, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s, did I mention kinks?, honestly this fic is probably going to turn into a wild card, i'll add tags as i add more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokebhi/pseuds/Dokebhi
Summary: Immortal growled, gripping that pretty head and yanking him until his lips was pressed against the tip of his cock.--NSFW prompts, stories and ficlets. Some will have cuddling, some wont. Just a place to put all my Elsword works. Pairings will be random, and written slowly. I'll try to update once a week. Will place warnings at top of each chapter.





	1. On your knees. Now

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to request a pair + kink visit here! then check back here for an update.  
> Chapter titles will be pair+kink for easier reference. 
> 
> http://bitgaram-mu.tumblr.com/post/172705344115/nsfw-prompt-list
> 
> you can send me a message here or on tumblr!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immortal/Furious Blade

 

He couldn't describe the look in Immortal's eyes. The pure look of hunger, danger. Of power. He had noticed all day how Immortal was stealing glances and smirks his way. It wasn't out of the ordinary. At the same time the hairs on the back of his neck rose, and his chest grew tight with each time his eyes would meet that dark gaze. It was almost as if Elsword was hunting him.

Their group had taken refuge from the rain in one of the cave systems, and while quiet Raven didn't quite feel it safe enough. He rose with ease and caught the deep red stare of Elsword.

"I"m going to make sure there are no demons hiding."

He turned and moved deeper into the cave, the light from the fire fading as he drew further away, but not so much so that he couldn't see. It didn't take him long to realize he was being followed. He did however hesitate for just a mere second and then there was a hand at the back of his head, balling up a fist full of his hair and yanking his head back.

Something warm and wet trailed up his neck, and drew out a sharp gasp from the slayer. The grip on his blade faltered and without him noticing it clanked against the cave floor. Somewhere deep inside he knew. He knew just exactly who had-

"Caught you...Raven"

Elsword's voice was laced in hidden amusement.

"I've been watching you all day..Surely you've noticed that there is something i want from you."

The hand in his hair gripped tighter before he was forcefully turned around. Then he foudn himself gasping as Immortal had chose to land a hard blow to his stomach. The temporary stun confused him. He could hear Elsword laugh at his confusion as he ragained himself.

"On your knees. Now."

Raven must have been a second too slow because Immortal growled in impaitence and yanked his head from side to side before shoveling him onto his knees. The fact that he felt so powerless wasn't what disturbed him. It was the fact that his body reacted by sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. When he looked up he found Immortal peering at him just barely illuminated by the faded flickering light. Red eyes low lidded. His mouth opened just slightly to allow his tongue to peek out and slide along his bottom lip. Raven felt as if he was going to be swallowed whole at any moment.

"Mmm...Raven you look wonderful like this. At my mercy."

Immortal's words were hushed and laced in unbridled excitement as he regarded Raven. Holding such a dangerous Blade at his fingertips riled him. The hand that had held a moundful of hair slipped down to caress and cup his cheek. Elsword couldn't help but run his thumb over Raven's lower lip. Pulling a bit and dipping his thumb into his mouth. He loved it. The gasps Raven was letting spill from his lips as his thumb glided across his tongue before hooking and shifting his mouth open wider.

"Stay just like that Raven."

Elsword couldn't hold off his desire any longer. His free hand slipped down and loosened his bottoms just enough to allow him to free his straining erection. Oh...oh damn the look on Furious's face. Eyes wide with shock, cheeks flushed from embarassment. His mouth still hanging open just as he told him. If Immortal didn't have any restraint he'd cum all over that face. But no. He wanted more. The fog of lust lifted just barely to allow him to realize Raven was talking.

"..Elsword, what are you doing-"

Immortal growled, gripping that pretty head and yanking him until his lips was pressed against the tip of his cock. Elsword didn't wait, he shoved himself deep inside. Groaning at the warm wetness of Raven's mouth. He took note of Raven's hands that flew to his sides to grip him for stability as he tried to pull himself back, to breath. Oh no. Immortal wasn't having any of that. He drew back and slammed back in, building up a rhythm. Each time he'd hit the back of Raven's throat and couldn't help the moans that spilled out. He leaned over, placing a palm flat against Raven's back. his other hand slid to rest on the back of his head as he fucked his mouth relentlessly.

He could hear Raven's gurgles and gasps. Feel the grip on his legs getting tighter and tighter as Raven silently pleaded for him to slow down enough for him to get a good gulp of air. Raven's distress only fuled him on as he chased after his building release.

"Fuck Raven...I'm getting close...just a little more."

Just then he felt Raven's body shake and gurgled moans mixed with chokes filled the air. Furious had came. In his pants, un-stimulated and from his rough treatment. That thought alone had Immortal shouting as he came. Shoving himself as deep as he could go as he emptied down Raven's throat. He rasped for breath and pulled off to give Furious a once over, and to allow him air finally.

He was coughing, cheeks red as the finest apples. His eyes were glazed over from confusion and lust. Tears running down his cheeks, from the force of Immortal and his rough handling. Elsword peered lower to the dark spot between Raven's legs. He licked his lips again as his cock gave a throb of approval. This is how Raven should look all the time. A prized blade master, an embodiment of perfected control torn apart by him. He couldn't help but smirk swelling in pride. Reaching to hold Raven's face in both of his hands as he stroked away his tears. He made sure golden eyes were focused on his. His smile widening

"What a kinky shit you are."


	2. You’ve got quite the mouth on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furious Blade/Immortal

 

\--

Immortal wouldn't shut up. He was more chattier than normal. Which was odd. The red head's conversations were usually short and to the point. These managed to be extremely impetuous and foul mouthed the longer he seemed to talk. Raven wanted nothing more but to shut him up. He found himself glaring at the back of Elsword's head. How could he get him to shut his trap. He could just flat out tell him, or he could toss a rock at the back of his head. He considered even butting into the conversation then letting it drop to get everyone to shut up but he realized that Immortal might take it for more than its worth and cause a huge scene for no reason. Just then Immortal laughed. A light sound that carried on the wind. Elsword's face was tinted a pale pink from his laughing and the way his hair framed his face made the moment absolutely perfect. Just like that the idea to stuff Immortal's mouth hit him so hard he literally stumbled on his feet.

They made it to the Inn by sundown. Everyone dispersing to their respective rooms. Raven waited until well into the night before he quietly slipped from his room and made his way to Immortal's. He caught the faint light that shown from under the door. He didn't bother with knocking thinking that Immortal was awake. So when he was faced with Immortal sprawled on his stomach and lightly snoring he was taken aback for just a moment. He crept in silently, flipping the light off as he did.

He crawled over Immortal's form, a knee on either side of him as he leaned down just a tad. his hands held onto his waist lightly before tightening their grip and flipping the red head over. Raven watched as Immortal's eyes flew open in alarm and his mouth opened in a shout. Without much of a beat Raven hooked his fingers right into that open mouth. His eyes never left Immortal's wide ones, not even as he shifted up to straddle his shoulders.

Immortal didn't kick or struggle. Only stared at him. No doubt thinking about what the hell was happening. It didn't take long for the red head to put two and two together because his cheeks bloomed into a wonderful red flush just as Raven removed his fingers. The two were no strangers to intimacy, but this had been the first time in a while that Raven had personally come to Immortal for it.The thought caused Immortal to lick his lips and direct his gaze from Raven down to his crotch. He watched as Immortal shifted upwards just a tad in order to free his arms and bring his hands to work at his belt and zipper.

"Were you thinking about this all day Furi?" Immortal breathed out in a husky voice. Raven couldn't help the hiss that slipped out once Immortal had freed his cock. A Hand already wrapping around the base giving an experimental stroke or two eyes glistening with lust as he watched a bead of pre gather at the tip. Furi loved him like this. Completely taken over by desire. Immortal inched back propping himself up against the headboard.

"Come closer Furi." Came a hushed demand. Hands guiding his hips forward.

Raven moved then, coming close enough to bump right up against Immortal's lips like a soft kiss. The other gave a soft chuckle in turn. He had enough space to reach down and cup Immortal's cheek. Thumb brushing over the soft skin. Immortal nuzzled into his palm for a moment. 

"You know, you're being less demanding than normal. Usually by now you'd be buried deep inside me for the second time." Immortal stated in a matter of fact tone with the smirk to match. 

"Shut up Elsword." Furi warned. 

"What are you gonna do? slap me with your dick?" Immortal laughed then, and Furi could feel the heat of his breath against him. He did just that jerking his hips and popping Immortal's cheek. The state of shock Immortal had expressed actually made Furi laugh himself. Well that was one way to shut him up. His laugh was cut sharply and instead a strangled gasp made its way out as he was engulfed in the heat of Immortal's mouth. No doubt as retaliation. The way Immortal's mouth worked him had him gripping the headboard until his knuckles were white. He wasn't fast or rushed. Immortal worked him slow but hard. He'd suck like a vacuum when he pulled back, and hollowed out his cheeks on the way down. Each time had Furi biting down on his lower lip. He rocked in time with Immortal amplifying the feeling. 

"Shit Elsword...You've got...quite the mouth." It came out as a breathy pant. Immortal's hands found themselves gripping his waist and pulling him forward and he swallowed Furi down to the base. Raven couldn't hold back the moan at the feeling of hitting the back of Immortal's throat each time he'd push in. Heat pooled in his belly with each drawn out pull, every swipe his tongue made against the underside of his cock. When Immortal would scrape him just right on the way down with his teeth. When Elsword pulled back he swiped his tongue over the tip just before he dipped his tongue into the slit and sucked him back in. Furi hissed out a growl of curses as his hips snapped forward and he spilled into Immortal's mouth. He shivered lightly when Immortal released him, a long string of cum mixed with saliva connecting him still before Immortal broke it with his tongue as he swallowed down the last bits of his release. 

"You must have been pent up Furi...you're not even soft." Immortal gave him a stroke and Raven groaned. His cock twitched in response and leaked another drop of cum which landed on Immortal's collar bone. Furi breathed deeply before pulling completely away from the red head. The bed creaking under his weight as he slipped off it only to grab hold of Immortal's form and flipping him over. Furi leaned low and breathed into his ear. 

"Then i suggest you make use of yourself and Spread em." 


	3. Do I really have that much of an effect on you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluhen/Herrscher  
> +multi orgasms  
> +Bluhen treats Hersh just right  
> +Hersh looses himself..literally

  
\--

He didn't need feeling, didn't need emotion. He didn't need a body if he were being honest. However each and every time he'd try to get this very point across Bluhen would tell him that he was wrong, that he did in fact need such trivial things. Just mere moments ago he had to remind Bluhen that his body wasn't alive, that it was just a shell. That it was pointless to think otherwise. For some reason Bluhen took offense and and summoned his Eids. Their light and warmth making his skin tingle. They floated about at the ready, but instead Bluhen chose to use his temporary distraction against him and pin him on the bed. He was more than capable of freeing himself but then Bluhen had brushed a soft kiss to his ear. Placed another tender kiss just below. Feather light kisses formed a path down his neck and Herrscher was surprised at how his skin tingled in their wake.

The room was bathed in a warm golden light. Which then only made his skin hot in reaction. The feeling similar to being outside on a warm day. Darkness oozed at the bottom of the bed, misinformed hands reaching up and grabbing at the sheets near Bluhen's legs only to be chased away by the light of Blume. Bluhen had been looking at him. His soft green eyes held his own before Bluhen leaned over him again latching his lips to his neck kissing his way down until he reached the sensitive patch just at the juncture of his shoulder. Herrscher cried out, a mix between a shocked gasp and a moan because Bluhen had bit him. Had bitten down so hard that the temporary wrap that held his 'arm' together faltered and pieces of it unraveled.

"Did you feel that Hersh?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Bluhen's smile never faltered, the kindness and warmth in his eyes never faded. Even as he shrugged out of his fluffy coat. It hitting the floor in a soft heap. Bluhen straddled him then, settling his bottom right on top of his crotch. He smiled, but it was something dangerous about that smile. Something that made a strange heat settle in his core as he watched Bluhen's eyes narrow. A hushed moan escaped from him just as a finger slid along the edges of the hole in his chest. He did it again, and again, teasing him. Never enough and too much all at once. It was maddening. Made him whine with need.

"You can, can't you. You can feel everything I'm doing to you- this." Hot heat seared through his veins as Bluhen chose to grind his hips against him. The sensation left him breathless and a strangled exhale had Bluhen's smile growing. He wanted to tell Bluhen that he was right. That he could in fact feel, and experience...what ever this was that he was being subject to. Be he couldn't form the words. He wanted Bluhen to stop this madness, to let him go free and allow him to apologize, but something deep inside of him, told him he wanted more. This tingling warmth that danced on his skin wherever Bluhen's hands had touched kept him rooted to the bed. When had his breathing increased? When had his hips moved of their own accord to return the gesture and make Bluhen moan out in surprise. Green eyes blown wide in shock and lust.

Bluhen's hand came up to cup his cheek just before he leaned to place a soft kiss to his lips. Another, then another, the last kiss was rough, needy, and Bluhen claimed his mouth. sliding his tongue inside to taste him and at the same time swirling his hips in one fluid motion. Bluhen's moan filled the kiss, and Herrscher was filled with need. A hot need that burned him even more than Bluhen's Eids. Herrscher was gasping by the time Bluhen pulled away. The smile on his lips was deadly.

"Hersh Look at you- already....Do I really have that much of an effect on you? " Came Bluhen's strained voice as he leaned up and shifted himself back and between Herrscher's legs. Taking a few moments to discard his own bottoms. His hand palmed the inside of Herrscher's thigh. Lightly spreading it enough to give him full access. Gave him full view to the erection that strained against his pants.

"An effect that you claimed was impossible for you?" his tone was teasing. Herrscher tilted his head to the side in a weak attempt to hide his face. A hand brushed against his inner thigh, trailed up and hooked onto the waist band of his pants. Bluhen had him exposed in mere minutes. Spread wide for him to see just how much Herrscher had wanted him. Had needed him. Even if silently. He could feel Bluhen's eyes on him, taking him in. The hands that had rested on his inner thighs slid up. One wrapped around his swollen cock at the base. The other settled at his entrance. A jolt running through him and making him arch slightly. Bluhen pumped him in steady strokes as he leaned over to just brush their lips together. Swallowing up the loud moan that tore from Herrscher when Bluhen had swept a finger across the head to dip into the slit. Smearing the gray translucent precum that began to bead there. Herrscher panted as he clung to Bluhen. He was afraid that he was going to loose himself. Loose his form if Bluhen kept up his torturous actions. He didn't even notice that Bluhen had slipped fingers inside of him until they brushed against something inside him.

Spots formed at the corners of his eyes as he could feel each pump of Bluhen's hand, each stroke of his fingers. Bringing him closer and closer, Herrscher couldn't stop the cries and whimpers that fell from his lips. The coil that had pooled in his belly getting tighter and tighter. His own hips bucking up in time with Bluhen's strokes, frantic and chasing the sweet burn he had become addicted to. Too much, it was far too much for him to be able to  _feel_ like this. He cried out in warning, and just then everything stopped. Bluhen's hands were off him. Herrscher's chest rose and fell rapidly as he willed his mind to catch up. He didn't register Bluhen talking to him until he felt a light touch to his cheek. Dark eyes trying to focus on green. 

"Hersh, stay with me. We're not done yet." Bluhen's voice finally reached him. Just when he was about to ask what he meant Bluhen sunk into him, and Herrscher's vision went black. His back arched taught as a loud moan ripped out of him. His cock spasmed and released stream after stream of dark cum. Bluhen's loud moan reached his ears, as his insides squeezed around him. His nails digging into Herrscher's waist so tightly he could feel the skin breaking in their wake. Bluhen didn't move. Not until he was sure Herrscher's hazed eyes met his own. That Hersh could actually see him. He leaned to pepper kisses against Herrscher's collar bone before he whispered in his ear. 

"Such a good boy. You're so good Hersh." Bluhen's compliments ended in a sharp breath as he pulled out just enough then slammed back in. Herrscher cried out. His arms wrapping around Bluhen in order to drag his nails down his back. Bluhen's pace was maddening. Fast, and deep. Each thrust hitting even deeper than Herrscher thought he could go. The searing heat pooled in him again, and instead of spots, blackness tinted the edges of his eyes as he lost himself in feeling, in Bluhen. Herrscher was drowning in them, a poison sweeter than he ever thought possible. Bluhen's lips crushed against his in a sloppy kiss as his hand slipped between them to grip his cock and stroke him just as quickly as his thrusts. Herrscher screamed then, his legs wrapped tightly around Bluhen's waist pulling him even deeper inside. Hitting his sweet spots repeatedly until Herrscher's vision swam in and out of darkness. Bluhen bit down on his collar bone, swept his thumb over the tip of his cock and stroked across the slit just as his hips ground into him roughly, deeply. And the coil snapped so harshly that Herrscher lost his form, his body returning to nothing as tendrils the void pulled at the sheets in vigor. Blume had been shattered, a combination of Bluhen's peaks of pleasure and of Zerinnen that had temporary taken hold of Herrscher. His cries of pleasure so loud he was sure to be hoarse. His orgasm tore through him as his body shook and simultaneously milked Bluhen for all he was worth. His counterpart shuddering and coming undone above him, voice loud and melodic. Bluhen collapsed on top of him in a heap of shivers and aftershocks. 

Both lay in a heap of shuddering breaths and pants. Herrscher regained his form, slowly solidifying his human body in place. Bluhen had chosen to slip out of him then, to lay beside him and slip his arm around his hip as he pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Bluhen had been right. Somehow Herrscher had still been connected to the very thing he had thought he was severed from. His eyes sought Bluhen's as he twined his fingers through fluffy strands of hair. He knew all along but Bluhen only smiled. Never said a word. He didn't need to. 


	4. What a pretty sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags for this chapter;
> 
> -Light mentions of LP/DE/MM  
> -kinbaku/Shibari (whichever you prefer)   
> -coming untouched/on command  
> -double orgasm (one chased directly after the other, is there a term for this?)   
> -Lusa doesn't come, its all about Esper ( He really just enjoys the ropes/marks and watching Esper beg)  
> -light praising   
> -begging   
> -slight mentions of over stimulation

LP/DiE 

  
\--

There were a lot of things that Lusa liked. The way Masi's hair curls at the tips. The way his body feels after a good workout, muscles straining and sweat rolling down his back. The sides of Esper's hair that grew longer than the rest, the strands resting on his shoulders while the rest was cut a little shorter, a little more splayed and wild. He liked when Masi would give him praises, hushed whispers against his ear at night with gentle touches. He likes when Esper curls his toes when both he and Masi kiss him as they lay cuddled in bed.

But as of late he’s been thinking of other things. Things that dig a little too dip. Just barely grazes what his comfort zones are. During training he had pictured a thin pale neck cupped just right against his palm as he squeezed so tight he could feel the throb of the pulse against the pads of his fingers. It startled him enough to slam face first into a training dummy. Or when he was walking home alone his mind would wander. Images of him pinning Esper beneath him, covering his eyes and dripping scalding wax against his torso. Esper’s cries getting louder the lower the wax dripped and oh Elria the way he’d jerk and whine and beg when he’d allow a droplet to slip onto his inner thighs.

There was no way in hell he should like these thoughts. The expanse of pale skin and red welts that blossomed while he slammed into Esper after slapping hand prints into the soft flesh. Helpless, motionless, and absolutely wrecked beneath him. Yet he does.

And it was these thoughts that put him in his current situation, spurred on by the sight of stacks of fabric tied together with rope. It caused him to wonder how Esper would look if he took the fabrics place instead. Presented like a prize for Lusa, wrapped up and waiting, and Lusa would take and take until Esper had nothing left to give him.

Lusa eyed Esper as he hung at a slight angle from his Dynamos. His head tilted towards the floor, while his back angled towards the ceiling. His fingers brushed against the intricate black Asanawa that was pulled taught against his chest, trailing around to his back where Esper’s arms were tied. Tight but not uncomfortable. His fingers came to rest against a loop around one of Esper’s thighs, watching as his counterpart shuddered out a breath. The rope was bunched and knotted around Espers Ankles, and connected to the ones around his thighs. His Dynamos adjusted to lift just a little higher. Esper rocked slowly from the movement and Lusa caught a glimpse of the swollen flesh of his dick that laid against his stomach. Hard and already leaking as it dribbled gray precum.

Lusa couldn’t fight the groan at the sight. His hands moved to trial against another loop, reveling in how the soft skin just barely tinted a deeper red underneath where the ropes lie. Lusa walked back around to Espers front, where he can eye the crossed paths the rope made against his chest. Laid in a way to somewhat frame the pulsing crystal. He teased the gem with his fingers and watched as Esper quaked, a long loud moan echoing through the room.

“Lusa‒please‒please...let me‒” Esper’s voice cut off into a shaky moan the moment Lusa ghosted his hands against Esper’s thighs. His dynamos shifting a little lower so that Espers body slacked just a little, his head dipped towards the floor, and his hair dangled to obscure part of his face.

“You look so good like this Esper.” Lusa’s voice was low with need as he watched.The fact that Esper had remained compliant and willing during all of his turned him on like nothing else. He watched as his counterpart trembled, his entire form was shaking, flushed from head to toe. Low lidded eyes gazed back at him as they flooded into black. Esper was already wrecked, so close to the edge and Lusa did nothing but bound him. Espers soft pants met his ears, and a new wave of arousal washed over him when he realized that Esper was going to cum just like this. Untouched and blissed out by nothing but the rope alone.

“What a pretty sight.”  Lusa tells him as he begins to circle around to his back slowly.    
  


“My personal exhibit.”

Esper whimpers and his cock throbs as a small spurt of liquid drips onto the floor. Lusa’s hands find themselves trailing along the lines where Esper’s skin is plump and sensitive from the rope. Fingers stroking, pressing, dragging across the small dips. Espers outright moans and gasps at the light touches. Lusa pulled away but not before trailing a path against the insides of Esper’s thighs watching as the skin jumped and shook at his touch as he moved back around to Esper’s front. He watched him, and caught his eyes. Esper wasn’t looking at him. He was too far gone. His dark gaze clouded and heavy with lust like an invisible blindfold.

“I’m‒oh,  _ fuck _ ‒Lusa please can I‒” Esper sobs, body trembling. 

Lusa hums in thought. The sound making Esper whine. His dynamos lift Esper higher so that Lusa and easily reach and cup his cheek. Thumb stroking the flushed heated skin and taking in Esper’s expression. His eyes are blown, nearly invisible thin rings of purple against the sea of black. His mouth open and panting out each breath as he strains to hold back his release until Lusa gives him that permission. Body straining and trembling. Cock twitching and throbbing.

He wants to take Esper just like this. Fuck him until his mind breaks with the pleasure and he’s reduced to incoherent sobs. Until he comes over himself again and again until he’s weak and empty. Though Lusa wouldn’t stop. He’d take and wreck him until he’s unconscious. Dangling limp and slack against the ropes. That was for another night. Esper was already at his limit, and he didn’t want his counterpart to bruise too harshly from the ropes. He already had him hanging for nearly two hours. He wanted the marks to fade casually. So that his pale skin would be ready again in a few short days.

“ _ Esper _ ...come for me.” Lusa hissed through gritted teeth. Tilting Esper’s head so that he can watch him unravel.

Espers body quaked with his orgasm. Mouth open in a silent scream as dark cum spilled out of him in rivulets. His body bowed taught and trembling hard enough to rattle his Dynamos. Esper whimpered, eyes rolling back as his release blurred into a second. Spurts of black splattered the floor and his body jerked against the ropes. Lusa bit his lip hard enough to bleed as he watched Esper come undone with such intensity. When he was done Esper’s body went slack. Eyes unfocused and consciousness waning.

“Esper.” Lusa called softly as his Dynamos lowered him into his arms just before cutting away the rope.   


“Let's get you cleaned up.” He got a weak whimper in return.

Lusa was careful as he set Esper onto his bed. Looking at the flushed state of his skin and the even darker red marks that danced across his flesh. Chest heaving and eyes closed. Expression soft and stated. Lusa cleaned him up carefully and slipped down next to him to pull Esper close placing a kiss to his forehead. Hands running up and down Espers back in a soothing motion enjoying how his fingers dipped against the red welts.

His eyes slipped closed as he drifted, his thoughts filled with images for next time. Next time he’ll take Esper suspended and spread wide as he begged again. Tonight however, was a trial to test his counterparts comfort with the idea. and judging by how hard Esper came and without a touch. He knew there wouldn’t be any follow up qualms about it. He smiled feeling Esper nuzzle closer, the warmth from his crystal against his chest pulled him even further down into the throws of sleep. The next few days would come and go, and Lusa would be there before Esper again. And Esper would come undone. Untouched. Lusa choosing then to bury himself deep inside, ears ringing from Espers scream as he fell into yet another orgasm.  

There were a lot of things that Lusa liked. The way Masi's hair curls at the tips. The way his body feels after a good workout, muscles straining and sweat rolling down his back. The black ropes that stood out against flushed pale skin as he tied them tight. yea, it was probably one of his favorite things.   
  



	5. Yokai/Hunter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from Japan~ Please have this massive AU i kept thinking about the entire trip (tho its prolly not as long as i thought). I really want to solidify this AU so there will definitely be 'partner' chapters or related chapters that fall into this AU! 
> 
> I also tossed in a prompt so this one is plot with porn.  
> The pairing is Herrscher/Richter. The prompt is 'Your mine'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--  
> please read this for tid bits about this AU!!! 
> 
> Modern Yokai AU (modern ish feel traditional ish aspects)  
>  _Richter_ is an hunter.  
>  _Herrscher_ is an Enigma.  
>  _Immortal_ is an Onryo.  
>  _Dox_ is a Baku.
> 
> Hunters operate as a business so to speak. Each division has teams of hunters based on Yokai level and one Elite team that hunts only the most dangerous/powerful. 
> 
> Elite Team 1
> 
> Richter (Ain): Leader / Offense  
> KE (Elsword): Offense  
> Aether Sage (Aisha): Defense  
> CC (Chung): Support/Defense
> 
> end notes has a bit of vocab!

  ---

 He was a hunter through and through. Earned the highest praise, Profited the most out of his team, He was at the top. He carried out his missions with ease and grace that left other hunters jealous. Angry. Seething at the thought of being bested by him. Though his ‘team’ of hunters did hold something over his head. He has yet to hunt an Enigma. The one Yokai that plucks off both Elite and normal teams one by one. In the dead of night. In silence without a sound. Only glimpses of it have been reported. And from what was seen it was described as a phantom. A mystery even among Yokai themselves. It would no doubt boost his reputation ten fold to have the head of that demon hanging on his wall.

Ain sits at his desk. One hand resting against his temple, the other flipping through pages of the Nihon Yokai Henge Shi. He felt a scowl forming his lips into a frown as pale eyes scanned the pages. This was the tenth book he’s looked through and not one even sounded or looked like the demon that taunted him. He was certain that it would have at least been listed in the Henge Shi. He slammed the book shut with a grimace. If this Yokai wasn’t listed in any of the classification books or scrolls only meant one thing. That they were dealing with an entirely new breed of Yokai. That the only way to effectively kill it, was to start a hunt. Follow trails and links. It wasn’t too far fetched, just time consuming, and relying on the other teams to cover their backs while away. There was a soft knock at his door just before it slid open to reveal a mop of red hair. In his hands he held a few more books along with a few papers. A strained smile stretched across his features before he sighed and hung his head low.

“I wasn’t able to find anything in the archives either Richter.”  At the sound of his code name, Ain felt his eye twitch. Elites were always given registered code names. While he didn’t mind being addressed as such on the field, here in his private office he wanted his team to call him by his given name.

“I figured as much. We’re dealing with something entirely new. Books and scrolls won’t do a damn thing for us.”

Ain found himself sighing in frustration. He glanced back at the red head. Elsword was part of his Team. There were four members to an Elite team, and Elsword was the first person he chose.  

“What do you suppose we do then?” Came Elsword’s question as he took to leaning against the doorframe crossing his arms.

“Simple. We hunt it.” Ain stood. Pale eyes glancing to the closed book on his desk. “Gather Aisha and Chung and meet me at the front. Bring everything. We’re going fully strapped.”

At the sound of finality in Ain’s voice, Elsword stood straight and bowed sharply. “Leave it to me!” and in a blur of red he was gone.

  

_____________________

 

By the time Ain had walked out of the building  a few hours later, the members of his team were ready and waiting. Elsword waved him over. “Aether made a map of Shiki forest and circled a few areas for us to start with.”  

Ain looked over the extensively detailed map with a raised brow. Shiki forest was one of the few massive forests that higher level Yokai hid during the day to rest. It was normally off limits to teams with less than 6 members, and banned from lower level teams all together. But judging by the battle plans accompanied next to the circled locations, Aether took everything into consideration.

“I’m impressed you thought this far ahead.” Ain’s praises often came vague and few. The sparkle in Aether’s eyes showed that she took it with pride. “Naturally. When i heard we’d be going on a Enigma hunt i just had to flesh out the details. I even classified the lesser Yokai that typically appear at each location. If we stick to this, we should be able to cover the entire forest in two days without issue.” She said puffing with pride. Aisha might have been their defense, but the sage could disassemble a forest by leaf type if given the time. She was the brains of the team that was just as important as Ain himself.

“Richter, i’ve packed away the extra ammo according to that map. So if all goes well we’ll be just fine with these weapons until we reach the next city.” A strand of blond was brushed to the side as he spoke. Ain regarded his support member with sharp eyes. Chung was soft spoken and generally too charming to even be considered an elite, but the boy was a demon himself on the field. The moment Ain saw him in action with that massive weapon he calls a ‘cannon’ he recruited him to his team without a second thought.

Ain walked ahead. “Let’s not waste time.” His team fell in step behind him. They had left close to sun down. They’d make it to the outskirts of Shiki forest by dusk. Just when tired lesser Yokai would be waking and weak. The perfect time to get further into the forest without confrontation. However when the group stepped past the threshold the air shifted. The forest was too quiet. Too still. The night’s breeze passed over the trees like a veil. The leaves shifted but the winds never seemed to reach them. The air was tight and nearly too hard to breathe in. By the time the group made it to the center of the forest they were winded and on edge.

 

“Something’s not right.”  

 

It was the drawing of Elsword’s sword that caused Ain’s hand to twitch by his side. Eager to draw his own magic. He didn’t miss the tight hold Aether had on her staff as she held it before her. He could feel her magic humming to life. Chung had already casted a shield around them each. He took a glance at the faint blue aura around him before it settled against his skin.

It was then that he felt the ground beneath them faintly tremor. When he looked passed the trees, his eyes widened. There was a wall of darkness hurling their way from all directions. Swallowing up the trees and the light of the moon in one rush. The most alarming thing about it was that it made no sound. It was silent in it’s fast approach. When he shouted for them to fall back a strangled gasp leapt from this throat as the darkness shrouded him in seconds. Separating their team instantly, and shattering the barrier Chung had cast on them.

He couldn’t breathe although he was. He couldn’t see despite his eyes being open and alert. He barely had control of his arms and legs as the darkness was deafening and relentless. Robbing him of everything. No this was something more. Devoid of anything, he was in nothing. As if he was tossed into space without without a suit failing about for air. His breaths came out in pants, his arms swam before him, grasping what? Anything something to tether him to the world. None of this made sense. This entire situation was just like-

“An Enigma..”

Ain’s voice didn’t even sound like his own. Now he understood why none of the other teams were ever found. There was nothing to find when you get swallowed by darkness itself. What of his teammates? Did he just walk them all into their deathbeds? He’d never live with himself if that were the case. He’d rather die with them, then to live with the possible deaths of 3 of his own on his shoulders.

 

“Is that the name i was given by you hunters?” the voice was smooth and velvety and so _close_ that Ain jerked away.

 

There was a weight against his back and something sliding around his front, something pulling his arms above his head and something resting on his shoulder. If Ain had to choose a time where he was truly scared this would top the list. His senses were stripped in mere seconds and now he was trapped. Hanging aimlessly in darkness. He was a top hunter. Elite among the others and yet-

“I don’t particularly care what I’m called..” Ain could feel the murmur of the voice rumbling against his shoulder. This Yokai was leaning- no pressed against him. The weight on his back was where this demon was pressing into him, the pressure on his chest was where arms had wrapped around him from behind. If Ain had to give it a thought. It seemed like a familiar intimate hug between lovers. However his arms were bound above his head, and his knees buckled slightly.

“My team-”

“Alive.” A reply within a second. The arms around him tightened. He can feel a cold palm against his collar bone, Thin fingers loosely clutching his neck sliding upward slowly to tilt his head back.

“How can I believe that?” Ain was being toyed with. His body shuddered when an intrusive hand had made it under the hem of his shirt. Cold. Too cold was the hand that settled against his skin.

“I only sent them to different ends of the forest. I have what i want.” Ain’s blood ran cold. This Yokai had his sights on him the entire time. Luring him with every disappearance, every murder. And he willingly walked right into his trap. How careless.

“What do you want with me?” He didn’t like making deals or promises, but for the sake of his team and his own life...was he really that willing to make a deal with a Yokai. The hand against his neck tightened and he bit his lip to keep from gasping.

“I’ve been watching you for a long time Richter.” The voice was against his ear. Lips grazing his lobe as he spoke. Ain was repulsed at such close contact so he tried to shift his body away despite the lingering heat that hummed against his ear. The Yokai went on.

“You. The top hunter. The one with the most power. A power that could rival my own.”

Ain didn’t want to be complimented by this beast. He wanted to dispose of it. To kill it and mount it on his wall. To have the sick satisfaction of beating something no one else could touch or even see for that matter.

“If I consume you. Destroy you. Own you..what will you turn into?” The demon’s voice was like a purr. Settling low in his gut and spreading a hot tingle up his spine. Ain was surprised by his body’s betrayal. He couldn’t even see what this demon looked like. Fear was evident as it filled him and yet, yet-

“A dead body” came AIn’s response through his clenched jaw. The responding chuckle would have been mesmerizing had the situation been different.

“I wouldn’t kill you Richter.”  The firm hand on his hip withdrew slightly in order to ease a cold path up. He couldn't hide the hard shiver in response as goosebumps followed the path. The palm rested against his chest. Over his rapidly beating heart. Then there was the press of lips against the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The kiss was so soft he would have missed it if his other senses hadn’t been diluted, however he got the intended message loud and clear.

“I’d rather die than give my body to a Yokai” Ain seethed. If he could just spark his magic he’d be out of this nightmare. Sharp pain caused him to gripe. The hand was dragging down his front, nails carving into his skin. He could feel his skin breaking and giving way to the sharp claws as they drew downwards still. A startled cry left his lips when he felt the heat of pain as the Yokai retraced the path a second time.

“I’ll tell you what.” The cool voice was against his ear again. “You can give yourself to me, or i’ll destroy every last one of your teammates...have them wander in my voids until they succumb to insanity.”

“I won’t stop there. Your entire life will fall to ruin. Until you have nothing left.”

There was a beat of silence. Nothing could be heard but the beating of Ain’s pulse. He was a man of pride but to sacrifice his team for a mere few days of life only to be killed in the end? No. he had to think of a plan. If all this demon wants is his body, then that means he’ll be alive long enough to figure out a way to kill it.

“You promise not to hurt my team?” Ain wanted his word. He wanted for this Enigma to not set a finger on them. They were important to him even if he didn’t word it.

“No harm will come to them.” the Yokai’s voice was firm.

“Then we have a deal.”

Just as he spoke the weight vanished, his arms were set free, and the night’s light assaulted his vision so harshly he stumbled and fell to the ground. The ground. He blinked his eyes to the forest around him. The hazy sound of cicadas buzzed. The smell of earth and wood filled his nose and Ain was nearly brought to tears. It was like waking from a horrible dream he couldn’t escape from. When he lifted his shirt there were no claw marks. No blood. No pain. However that did not shake the fact that he had made a deal with an Enigma. He had done the exact opposite of what he set out to do.The faint call of his name on the distance had assured the Yokai’s promise that they were safe. Just as he stood to brush the dirt from his clothes Elsword had stepped through the bushes with a bright smile and a wave.

 

He didn’t tell them what happened.

 

_______________

 

Days later Ain lay in his bed. He couldn’t sleep. He wasn’t going to allow himself to willingly be vulnerable. When he had questioned the others, it turned out that they were separated not too far from one another and that no other Yoka hadi attacked them. However it took them several hours to find Ain. Despite combing the entire forest twice. He was _gone_. Elsword refused to believe that he had joined the ranks of the others that had ‘disappeared’ and ordered them to search again and again. When the red head had asked him, all Ain could say was ‘you weren’t searching good enough’. Elsword didn’t believe him, he -knew- Ain was by all means gone. He somehow got Elsword to drop the subject after a few more presses and their scrambled group made their way back home.

 Ain knew it was only a matter of time before he’d be dumped into panic induced insanity. Pulled away from his morals. From what was right and wrong. His own judgments rebelled against what his mind told him. What his _body_ told him. There had been nights where he woke with a start. Sweat dotting his forehead and heat searing through his body like rushing water. Begging him for a release that he never gave. Tortured by a velvet voice and cold hands. He settled his arm over his eyes with a frustrated groan. His mind was reeling.

 “You look troubled.” The smooth velvety voice filled his ears and Ain shot up. Widening eyes settling on the figure standing at the end of his bed. Long strands cascaded down the Yokai’s back like strips of silver silk. His hair obscuring part of his face and a few of the strands fell over his shoulders. Dark eyes met with his and Ain cast his eyes down. Soaking in the Yokai’s appearance. His body was clad in a black yukata with a dark teal and gray sash, but the deep V cut of the top exposed the hole in his chest. A fucking hole. If Ain allowed himself to stare at it he could have sworn he saw something floating around within it.

 He didn’t want to stare but he found himself ogling. A few wisps floated by. Some shaped liked eyes, the other shapes he couldn’t place as they vibrated in and out of existence. He held eye contact with the Yokai once again and gulped at the resulting raise of a brow. The hunter realized two things. That standing before him was in fact the elusive Yokai. The murderer of many in his organization. And the one he had made a damning deal with nearly a week ago in the middle of a forest. And secondly, that this Yokai was far too attractive than he wanted to admit.

 “Enigma.” At the sound of the name the mentioned Yokai scrunched his nose slightly.

 “I have a name.”

 “Is that not your name?” Ain challenged. If he’d get a name he’d get something start with at the very least. The Yokai shifted and that’s when Ain noticed the sound of an exasperated sigh.

 “Enigma is a classification. My name is...Herrscher.” Ain took note of the hesitation. That was also all the warning he got as the Yokai crawled onto his bed towards him. A dark tongue licked his lips as he grew near. Ain really felt as if he were going to be eaten instead. This close Ain could see the dark swirls of color in the Yokai’s eyes before he leaned in close against Ain’s ear.  

 “You haven’t forgotten our deal have you?”

 As if on command goosebumps blossomed across his arms and he stiffened. “No.” Came his reply in a voice too soft for his own. After all his friends were alive because of this deal. It was just-

 His body jerked rigid, back arching as Herrscher had clamped down so hard against the skin of his neck that he could feel his pulse leap and his heart rate flare in sudden fear. A hand slipped against the small of his back pressing him up against the demon’s chest. His hands fists in the loose fabric of the Yukata as he gasped a strangled breath. He could feel the trail of blood, warm as it ran down to pool against his collar. Herrscher pulled away only to lap at the blood before returning to Ain’s neck. He could feel the brush the demon’s hot breath as he clamped down on the sensitive skin again just behind his ear. Sharp fangs puncturing deep again and this time to Ain’s horror, he moaned. A guttural moan so deep he felt it vibrate against Herrscher’s chest.

 He consented to this, he did a week ago. He knew that much. But did he have the actual right to enjoy sex with a Yokai? His mind was in turmoil but it was clear the choice his body had made for him. The embarrassment of his erection, already hot and burning with need pressing against the Yokai from just only a bite.

 “Don’t think too much. Ain.”

 Herrscher whispered against his skin as he trailed kisses downwards. Stopping to bite at the spot just under his collar bone. Pulling away only when the fabric of Ain’s shirt hid the rest of his skin. Startled eyes searched the Yokai’s face as he was settled on his back. Even though his expression seemed blank. Ain could see the faintest shade of pink that dusted the Yokai’s cheeks. His dark eyes seemed to hold something within. Then again that could be the darkness of the room playing tricks on him. The Yokai used a single finger to slice through his shirt the pieces falling to either side of Ain and exposing his bare chest to the prying eyes of the demon. Herrscher leaned over him, his hair falling around them like a curtain and clamped down to bite his nipple. Pain jolted through his chest and Ain let out a cry.

 “Do you have to bite?!” Came his winded moan when Herrscher licked the reddening nub right after. The demon said nothing and simply repeated the treatment to the other. Herrscher made his way down the expanse of skin, leaving budding marks and bites in his wake. Ain’s skin red and flushed. Bite marks littered his skin from the waist up. Ain’s breathing came out in shallow pants. Everything felt like too much and not enough. Bleary pale eyes catching the glint of fangs as Herrscher spoke.

 “I am marking what’s mine.”  
  
Came the clean response as Herrscher took the time to pull off Ain’s bottoms and boxers. With the hunter starkly naked beneath him. Herrscher marveled in the softness of Ain’s skin. His pale skin blooming red, made darker by his marks. The blown pupils of his dusky blue eyes, accompanied by the near maroon flush of his cheeks. The hunter was far more alluring than he expected. The urge to tear him apart, to corrupt him, to defile him with his plague surged through him.

 Ain watched as Herrscher seemed to have a battle with himself for only a moment before he dived down. Hands spreading apart Ain’s legs in one swift movement. Then Herrscher swallowed him in one draw and Ain broke, his loud startled moan cutting off into gasps as his body shook in tremors. Hands flying to tangle in silver strands as moan after shaky moan filled the dark space around them. The soft heat of Herrscher’s mouth accompanied by quick bob of his head had Ain already tethering off the edge.

 Ain didn’t even register that the Yokai was already two fingers deep inside of him until the digits curled and pressed and Ain’s vision blanked with hot pleasure. He would have came right then and there had Herrscher not pulled off him with a slow teasing slide. Before Ain could voice his discomfort from being pulled from climax the Yokai had plunged into him. The deep filling sensation and searing heat hit the hunter with such force that a spurt of cum did dribble from the head of his cock. Ain’s vision swam as he peered at Herrscher’s face. The demon had been biting down on his lip so hard small beads of blood stained his lip. Ain was filled with the sudden sensation to kiss the demon. So he did.

 Grabbing a lock of hair he forcefully tugged until their lips crashed together. Herrscher’s shock only lasted for a moment before he responded. Deepening the kiss as his hands gripped Ain’s hips to angle him upwards to pound into him relentlessly. Ain had to break away a hoarse pant filling the air between them. All the hunter could do was wrap his arms around Herrscher’s neck and hold on. The darkness of the room around them filled with nothing but Ain’s cries and moans. Pants and the sounds of slick skin slapping against another increased as Herrscher pulled him apart.

 Ain could feel the force of his orgasm approaching. It was a sensation so powerful that it made everything tingle, and his legs shook. He was sure that he’d pass out from it without a doubt. Herrscher had decided at that very moment to clamp down on the other side of his neck. Fangs sinking in even deeper than the first bite and a hand wrapped around Ain’s cock. A loud choked scream ripped from the hunter as the demon only had to stroke against him once before his body was convulsing. The hot burn of pleasure made Ain’s vision fill with white as his release tore through him streaks of hot cum painted the front of Herrscher’s chest. The Yokai releasing a deep moan of his own as Ain’s climax milked his own. Claws digging indents into soft skin as his hips slowed. Herrscher pulled away from the hunter’s neck tongue licking at the beads of blood as he breathed out a single sentence.

 “You are mine.” 

If the Yokai had said anything else Ain wouldn’t know. Blackness clouded his vision as he effectively passed out. Body limp against the bed. Herrscher wondered for a split second if he had actually killed the Hunter. But the slow rise and fall of his chest spoke otherwise. Carefully he pulled away and completely removed himself from the bed. The Yokai studied the still body on the bed before he chose to clean him up properly and settle him beneath the sheets. A clawed hand brushed a few stray strands of blue from Ain’s sleeping face before pulling away to tie his sash properly against his hips.

 Yokai have a nasty habit of manipulation and Herrscher was no different. Technically their deal was fulfilled. Herrscher had not killed Ain’s comrades and in turn Ain gave his body willingly. However Herrscher did not say the deal was only for the moment. He was far too interested in this hunter. A smirk teased the edges of his lips. Who says playing with your food wasn’t fun?

 

_________________

 

“Oi! Why didn’t you didn’t kill him?!” A sudden burst of a loud voice assaulted Herrscher’s ear as he lay under the shade of a large tree. He only opened one eye to look at the figure looming over him with a scowl. Mix matched hair of red and black and eyes like crimson glowered back. The Onryo had a weird knack for finding his hiding places.

 “I’m not finished with him.”  Herrscher replied much to the Onryo’s annoyance.

 “It’s been over a month and the forests are all swarming with hunters!” The demon crossed his arms with a huff. “Looking for you because you didn’t kill him! Instead you shoved your dick in him and even placed an Omei on him!”

 Herrscher pushed himself up and dusted off his Yakata this one a soft gray. He sent a warning glare at the spirit.

 “Mor. That is none of your business what i do.”

 “It is my business when you go around making a mess with your weird ass powers.” The Onryo huffed as he pulled away, allowing a soft wind to set him afloat.

 “All I’m saying is. Don’t start something you can’t handle in the end.”

 Herrscher was annoyed, and with a slash of his wrist sliced through the spirit only for his expression to shift into a deeper frown when the Onryo’s taunting laugh echoed on the wind. While it was fun playing this game of cat and mouse. The stupid spirit had a point. He didn’t mean to leave an Omei on the hunter that night. He’s positive that Ain will be relentless in his hunt for him. Honestly Herrscher enjoyed it. Loved the thrill of knowing Ain was hunting him, of not knowing just what exactly he had done to him that night. He smirked as he stepped into shadow. Maybe it was time to pay Ain another visit.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU they are humans gifted with 'magic' in order to fight as Hunters. To qualify as a hunter you need to have magic + some sort of weapon. 
> 
> _Nihon Yokai Henge Shi_ : The history of Ghosts and Monsters.
> 
>  _Onryo_ : A vengeful ghost formed from powerful feelings (rage/sorrow/regret/ec)
> 
>  _Baku_ : Eats dreams and nightmares.
> 
>  _Enigma_ : a powerful youkai created from consuming the spirit of a powerful corrupted demon god.
> 
>  _Yōkai_ : Supernatural monsters, spirits, and demons in Japanese folklore.
> 
>  _Omei_ : A stigma/A Yokai’s mark. Also known as a demon’s curse to humans.


End file.
